Minor Distractions
by WinglessCrows
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor always flirt a little during practice and Yuri can handle that, he's made of tough stuff after all, but sometimes, sometimes it just goes too far.


**Written very quickly, so don't judge me if it doesn't make sense.**

 **Yuri P written as Yuri, and Yuuri K written as Yuuri**

* * *

"Yakov!" Yuri yelled, angrily marching through the building, still wearing his skates and going directly towards his coach, who was still a relative distance away from him. Yuri turned heads as he walked past, but he couldn't be bothered. No, nothing could bother him right now. Except for them.

"Yura?" Yakov growled, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spins with Eteri? What's going on?"

"What's going _on_? Oh, I'll tell you," Yuri roared despite having gotten close enough to Yakov to be talking at a normal volume. People were still staring, "Those _idiots_ are flirting, and it is driving me mad!"

Yakov looked like he was already ready to leave the rink again and just go home. "They flirt everyday, Yura, suck it up and practice your spins."

"No!" Yuri protested, "This is different."

"How so?"

"They are _disgusting!_ "

"Yes, and you always say that. This is not my problem."

Yuri screamed in frustration: "It is _definitely_ your problem, because I will not step foot on that ice until they stop!"

Yuri stared intensely at Yakov, while Yakov bore his eyes into Yuri's, but Yuri would not wield, oh no, Yakov didn't know what he was talking about. Those two needed to be stopped. Yakov caved.

"Fine!" He growled and he set off in the direction of the rink, Yuri following him closely, only because he was curious to see Viktor get his ass whipped. The moron deserved it for disrupting practice.

There were many people at the rink. Team Yakov was a big group, and though the majority of them were Russians, Katsudon wasn't the only foreign skater to train at the Sports Palace. However, despite the amount of people present, no one was actually on the ice, well, except for the two people who were to blame for that.

At center ice stood Viktor Nikiforov and his student - although currently he should be referred to as fiancé - Katsuki Yuuri. Their plans for today had been for Viktor to finally unveil the choreography for Yuuri's short program, and then for Yuuri to learn said choreography. Yuri knew this because he had spent the night at their apartment and heard them talk about their plans over dinner. But those plans had derailed after less than five minutes of ice time. And Yuri should really have known better. In Hastetsu, Viktor had been flirting non-stop with Yuuri while teaching him the Eros routine, while Yuuri had mostly been clueless.

But now? Now, Yuuri was flirting back and it was _hell_ when they got into it. They had been pretty good at separating skating and romance, but they must have lost some brain cells before arriving at the rink, because that was not the case on this not so fine morning.

It wasn't even like Viktor had his hands all over Yuuri, showing him in the most roundabout way how to move or what position to be in. Nor was Yuuri skating and sending Viktor winks and air kisses, while his coach melted into a pathetic puddle on the ice - no, that shit Yuri could handle. Today, they had gone too far.

Viktor did have his hands on Yuuri's hips - although Yuri suspected that he was one fucking second away from just grabbing his ass - while Yuuri had his arms wrapped around Viktor's neck, while they stared oh so lovingly into each other's eyes. When Yuri had left them to find Yakov, they had been making out and made at least two juniors so uncomfortable to be on the same ice as them that they had made excuses to go to the bathroom. The other skaters had slowly drifted to the barrier and had not moved from there since Yuri had left the idiots to their bullshit.

The two of them seemed to be talking about something, but since it was probably extremely mushy and disgusting, Yuri wanted to never know what they were saying. Every once in a while, they'd kiss and then giggle, and Yuri swore to heaven that he could physically see the pink aura surrounding them and the red hearts floating around them. God, Yuri wanted them to stop!

"Vitya!" Yakov roared as he sped up, and more or less slammed his body into the barrier of the rink, leaning over it to get as close to them as possible while he continued to yell at them. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Teaching Yuuri the choreography of his new short program," Viktor lied, while he smiled brightly, and Yuuri? Yuuri didn't even bat an eyelash as Yakov yelled. He knew he wouldn't get the blame after all, since he was slowly turning into Yakov's favorite person. Yuri was certain that it was because Katsudon bribed him with lunchboxes and was friendly with both him and Lilia. It had nothing to do with his personality, because he was just as bad as Viktor, who was, in turn, slowly turning into Yakov's least favorite person.

"Vitya! Get your ass over here, this instant!"

"My ass belongs to Yuuri. You have to ask for his permission," Viktor winked and Yakov's face turned red with anger. A couple of people still in the rink turned red from embarrassment.

"You have one chance, or I will ban you from the rink for a full week. Is that understood?"

Yuri laughed at the face Viktor made at hearing the threat, while Yuuri slowly let him go, and pushed Viktor towards the barrier, giggling into his hand at the whole situation. Yuri was going to beat his ass at Mario Kart later for messing up practice. If Yakov wasn't going to punish him, Yuri would.

"This is a place for skating, Vitya," Yakov hissed, "It is not a place where you can just do whatever you want. I don't care how in love with Katsuki you are, there are boundaries, and you would do well to remember that. If you want to flirt here, rent out the place for a private practice, but do _not_ disturb my students."

"Yes, coach!" Viktor said, and Yakov glared at him. Whenever Viktor said that, he rarely kept his word. Of course, with rarely, Yuri meant never.

With Yakov's watchful gaze over them, the rink slowly filled with skaters again, and Yuri resumed practice, making sure to skate by Yuuri to challenge him to a Mario Kart showdown.

"I'll destroy you so badly for messing up practice today."

"Oh yeah?" Yuuri said confidently, "I don't believe that for a second."

"Watch me," Yuri hissed, and turned away before Yuuri could say anything else.

When Yuri's practice session ended, he automatically walked over to where he knew he could find Katsudon to walk back to their apartment with him, but as he found him, he felt like either throwing up or chugging the nearest heavy object in his direction. Despite the fact that Viktor was supposed to be at practice now, him and Yuuri had somehow found the time to make out before Yuuri left, and Yuri honestly did not deserve this. He chugged his own shoe at them and felt very proud of himself as he hit Viktor in the head.

"Shouldn't you be at practice, old man?" Yuri said loudly, and Viktor only pouted before he turned back to Yuuri, gave him one last kiss before disappearing down the hall.

"I swear, if you are like this the whole day, I will leave."

"Then you won't beat me at Mario Kart," Yuuri said smugly, and Yuri groaned as he walked home with him.

* * *

 **come visit me on tumblr at WinglessCrows**


End file.
